


A Malfoy Problem

by LilyLawiet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate Coated Strawberries, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyLawiet/pseuds/LilyLawiet
Summary: From a prompt left in a comment by Noni:"The Death Eaters have seen many horrific things in their lives, but Lucius swears nothing could have shocked him more than seeing Harry Potter feeding chocolate dipped strawberries to the Dark fuckin Lord. And Tom? He should have known the green-eyed menace would not be good for his reputation."





	A Malfoy Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> I've spent quite a few late nights working on this, it might not be great but I tried!

The Death Eaters had seen a lot in their time. Given their name, you’d expect they’d encounter a certain degree of nastiness, the eaters of death, even in the Muggle world an occupation with such a name wouldn’t be considered for the faint-hearted. Here in the Wizarding world, the name “Death Eater” was a reviled name, spoken in whispers, in fear and distaste. It was expected that a Death Eater, servant and soldier of The Dark Lord knew, witnessed and partook of dark deeds, terrible deeds. But today it seemed, was an unusual day, and one that bore new terrors to face.

Their Lord had summoned those of his Inner Circle, and as Lucius swept through the halls of Malfoy Manor, he felt the usual feeling of pride he got, given his place of high esteem in the Dark Lord’s ranks. His blonde hair floated behind him as he headed towards the dining hall where his wife and son were taking breakfast. No sooner had he arrived he had left, taking only the time to enter and inform them of his going before heading over to his private study. He loved his family - and family name- dearly but he wouldn’t allow trivial morning chatter to make him late, his Lord hated tardiness and Lucius always made sure to arrive early to gain more of his Lords favor. His father, Abraxas Malfoy, in the first war had been his Lords most faithful, his Right Hand Man and occasional lover if you were to listen to the gossip of minor members. Lucius would make sure he would climb to that position, he loved his wife yes but it was an arranged marriage by their fathers during their schooling years, and he’d never felt comfortable, or pleasure, making love to a woman. Narcissa understood and took her business elsewhere when the need arose, she was his confident and closest friend; they shared a beautiful, if, weak-willed son, and theirs - behind closed doors- was a family he’d dreamt of having for himself. So if the Lords Right Hand came with sexual favors, then Lucius had nothing to fear him losing. 

Lucius had grown a little impatient waiting for his Lord to approach him, he'd been in his service for years. He'd watched discreetly as his Lord and his father attended private matters and from that day he'd wanted nothing more than his turn. Lucius was a patient man, but he had waited years to please his Lord and his patience was wearing thin. After the last meeting, the blonde had left a rather expensive bottle of wine in the Dark Lord's chambers with a rather racy note, at least, in his eyes. While the wine had put a dent in the pride of his cellar, it was worth it if it conveyed his willingness to the Dark Lord.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he entered his study. To provide the utmost security his floo in the study was private and could only be used by blood relatives, and those not from the main family - something rare for the Malfoy family now as their wives had only birthed a singular son in the last four generations- had to receive permission from the Head of Family. Lucius only flooed to the Dark Lord from here. He could not allow the Dark Lord to lose simply because he used a public floo the Aurors may have bugged with tracking and recording spells on their monthly visit. What kind of Right Hand would that make him? A disgrace. But he was getting ahead of himself.

Taking a handful of powder, he flung it into the fire and stated the Dark Lords newest lair, somewhere in Wales, wet and full of sheep, Lucius didn’t know, and was quickly transported.

Stepping out into a modest hall, he brushed imaginary soot from his otherwise pristine robes, thinking about the objects he’d need to hide on the next Auror visit. Every Dark family was being “visited” every month, their manors, or respective homes, were searched base to rafters searching for anything that could be called dangerous. They didn’t only target those who were allied to his Lord, but any family with dark aligned Magics, looking for something -anything- that could explain the happenings of the last few months. Anything to give them hope that their savior hadn’t lost his mind...

The rat interrupted his thoughts. Lucius sneered as the rodent led him down the hall, he knew his Lord had bid the rat to keep tabs on Severus Snape and installed him in the man’s house, but now for whatever reason, the rodent was back. His Lord had either found what he was looking for or found nothing at all. Lucius snorted, the Dark Lord suspected Snape as a traitor, but the blonde man knew the only side Severus Snape was on, was Severus Snape.

A whimper from the man in front alerted Lucius to his arrival in the Dark Lords presence. He flowed into the room, a dining hall, before dropping to his knees before the table.

“My Lord, I apologize for any tardiness on my part, how may I be of service?” Lucius knew he wasn’t late, he never was. It was a valued lesson his father imparted- the Dark Lord does not tolerate tardiness. He also taught that a Malfoy kneels for no man, but he’d broken that, and with pleasure, and hopefully soon he would too be of greater service to His Lord.

“You may rise, Lucius” the voice of his Lord always filled him with elation, unless he was furious, then it filled him with prayers he wasn’t to be put under the torture curse.

The blonde man stood from his worshipful position to gaze upon his Lord, to freeze in horror.

The Dark Lord was sat at the head of the dining table, as he should be. He’d shaken the serpentine visage months ago, for his natural dark curls and creamy skin to return. Such an angelic face for a man who’d done such dark deeds- a face of such sweet temptation it must only belong to something Muggles called the devil - when Lucius saw a beautiful dark-haired man sat in place of his Lord, that was expected. This was as it should be. But what should not be, was the bespectacled young man lounging across his Lords lap. Harry bloody Potter. He was sat so his legs fell over the chair arm on one side, with his back against the other and his Lords’ arm around his waist.

“My Lord?!” Lucius couldn’t believe this, surely his Lord was mad! The Dark Lord and the Potter boy had made a truce a few months back: the boy -young man- was a Horcrux, his Lord’s Horcrux, and had no plans on dying anytime soon as his former mentor had suggested. His Lord, after days of his wrath spent on his most useless, found the whole thing rather funny. He’d nearly killed himself trying to kill the boy, he had said in a fit of hysteria and ordered the boy to be brought to him. The boy went willingly, apparently all too pleased to be kidnapped from his overly large relatives.

Lucius had to admit that the Potter boy’s presence hadn’t been all bad. The blonde didn’t know how and was scared to even find out, but the boy had convinced his Lord to retrieve his scattered Horcruxes and keep them close. That his Lord had done so was astounding to the blonde. His soul pieces were a touchy subject, broaching it and beware his wand. But his Lord had retrieved them all but two, his diary that Lucius had ‘misplaced and paid heavily for it, and a ring. The potter boy had revealed that Dumbledore had retrieved and destroyed it, but at the cost of a slow-spreading deadly curse of the Dark Lords own design.

“Do not look so dumb, Lucius. It doesn’t suit you, dear snake,” the Dark Lord glanced at him for a moment before turning his handsome face to focus on the boy again, “Harry here was just telling me a riveting tale of his misadventures through Hogwarts”. Lucius didn’t know what to make of that.

“Tom, when will the rest arrive? Now we’ve broken the news to Lucius and your Inners they can help smooth the next meeting”, Lucius was still reeling and utterly lost in this situation, he could feel his dreams of being his Lord’s Right-Hand slip away from him and into the clutches of that boy.

“My Lord, if I may, what news has been broken exactly?” The blonde struggled to regain control of himself. Green eyes turned on him, framed by ridiculous wire glasses.

“Now, Lucius, I thought you were a smart man. Surely you can read between the lines…” A coy glance. A smirk gripping at the corner of his lips.

Potter was right of course, he wasn’t a stupid man; he a Politician, graduating in the top ten of his year group, and was in the top three in Slytherin. He would have a claim to the most Slytherin of Slytherin if it had not been for his Lord. The blonde inclined his head, a smirk on his pale face to mask the splintering of his dreams.

“Yes, my Lords.”

——————————————

It was near 7 o'clock in the evening by the time every summoned Death Eater had arrived. In the time they were waiting the Dark Lord took the time to make the Dining Room more to his liking. At the far end of the room sat the Dark Lord upon what could only be described as a throne. White wood decorated with silver, raised on a dais to be the center of focus for the entire hall. Behind him on the walls were long cloth banners from floor to ceiling in Slytherin green, proudly displaying the Dark Mark boldly in black. His Lord had transfigured another, smaller throne made of holly for the Potter boy, who upon seeing it threatened the Lord in uncivilized ways about unsightly things before changing its size to match the white throne. The Dark Lord had watched the Potter in irritation before stalking away to do that which only the Lord knows; now it was revealed to him and the Inner Circle what Potter was, the Dark Lord no longer allowed the torture of the boy. His pride would not allow a part of him to be harmed in any way, no matter the container.

The chair remained unaltered and the Dark Lord was back before two hours were up - a record-breaking time before which had been five hours and 16 minutes. However, it wasn’t his handsome face that he bore, it was the face of a serpent. It had been agreed that no one outside his Inner Circle -and Potter- was to know this wasn’t their Lord’s true face, it was a good scare tactic and installed fear in witches and wizards alike.

The Lord had promptly sat down in his white thrown and had spoken to no one. The Potter boy had disappeared and Lucius was not looking for him.

The Dark Lord waited minutes after the last member arrived before rising. It was an immense show of power he’d perfected: without saying a single word he captured and held everyone’s attention. He could feel the rapture of his fellow Death Eaters, and his own answered its call.

“Welcome, my friends. I know you’ve all been wondering about what’s happening in the Wizarding World, with Albus Dumbledore, with Harry Potter. But everything is fine my friends, no, everything is even better.” The Lord’s sibilant words echoed around the dining hall as he paced around his stage. “We have someone new joining our little family, one that will help tide the war in our favor. He will help lead the Dark to victory. A new member of the Inner Circle, and in negotiations to co-lead our cause. Come out now, my friend”.

The Dark Lord swept his right arm and the empty space next to him seemed to shimmer and shift before Harry Potter was revealed. Shouts of alarm rose from the gatherers and their wands were drawn in an instant. The Dark Lord stood tall, glaring down at his followers.

“My friends, I am… disappointed in the hospitality you have shown our new member…” He swept across the stage, robes dragging behind his skeletal form and he paced. “ You must have many questions, and I am a merciful Lord. And I will show you mercy by not putting you all under the cruciatus,” whispers broke out amongst them and slowly wands retracted into robes under the heavy red gaze of the Dark Lord.

Of course, the boy would have an invisibility cloak, Lucius thought dryly. It made sense, how Potter got away with half the goings on Draco had informed him of may well have been impossible without one. Potter was shaping up to be a topic of interest, a young - very pretty- person of interest to Lucius and he resolved to keep a better eye upon the brat.

“Harry Potter is now a member of the Dark. He is no Death Eater, but he is a member of my council and no harm will come to him from our family again.” The Lord’s words carried but Lucius was no longer listening. He already knew how the Potter boy had come to find solace in the Dark.

The Dark Lord had been having strange visions in his dreams. A house he didn’t recognize, and people he never met. He’d dream of a life with a family, a greedy, rotten family and while he never gave even his most trusted any details, Lucius knew the visions had unsettled him.

After the revelation that Potter and he were connected by a piece of soul, it became obvious that the dreams were the doings of Potter and that he likely saw through the Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord stole Potter away, two days before the boy's 18th birthday from where Dumbledore had stashed him, Lucius and other trusted members accompanied him. A Muggle neighborhood? Lucius was astonished at the foolishness of the Supreme Mugwump; yes he’d had blood wards in place, but the Dark Lord and the Potter boy shared blood after the resurrection if one were to perform an ancestry spell the two would be mapped as second cousins at the least. Plenty enough blood to pass through the wards. If his Lord had waited any later to collect him, the boy would have been of age in both Muggle and Wizard law, they wouldn't have been able to claim him as a runaway teen if he chose to raise problems in the Muggle world. Lucius didn't like to kill Muggles, and while that would have solved that, or simply obliviating them, he didn't want to risk being caught. He was far more useful to the Dark Lord without being charged for crimes against Muggles. 

Lucius glanced back to the platform. He froze.

Lucius was a Death Eater, a servant of his Lord, and as such he’d seen and done many things over the years, horrible, terrible things. But those things, not even they could prepare him for what he saw now. He discreetly glanced around making sure he wasn’t the only one witnessing this and to his relief, and disgust, Bellatrix Lestrange stood a little way away from him, as pale as a Kissed man. He pitied her a little, as his sister-in-law, he knew she must be heartbroken.

Steeling himself, he looked to his Lord, in his frightening serpentine skin, being fed a small red fruit covered in chocolate by the Potter boy. He once again lounged in his Lord’s lap, a bowl of strawberries in hand, doting on the serpent Lord as a lover would. A chaste kiss to his thin, blue lips, fingers tracing over the translucent skin of his face, feeding him another strawberry.

Lucius felt his heart clench, in all his years of service he'd never seen the Dark Lord take anyone as a lover, only his Right-Hand man to help deal with his physical needs. To say that this development had shocked him would have been an understatement. Sensing the meeting was over, he turned and swiftly ushered Bellatrix from the room before the shock wore off, helping her emotionless husband and disturbed brother-in-law. He sat with her in the nearest sitting room, her head on his shoulder and him stroking her tangled black curls while the Lestrange men watched on. She clutched at his arm and wept, breathing ragged and Lucius could help but think she was crying for him too.

“I know, dear Bella. I know."

\--------

Tom was shaking with barely concealed laughter as he watched his followers scatter from the Dining Hall, they hadn't taken his former face being fed strawberries to be an attractive thing to witness. Normally, he wouldn't go along with such foolishness, but he'd found himself with a problem, a Malfoy problem. sat securely on his lap, Potter flailed his arms as his laughter erupted forth. Of course, it was Potter's idea to put on such a sickening display, usually, their shows of affection were nonexistent in public, and always kept to being alone, but Tom went along with it. It suited his needs after all. He watched Potter's shaking form and released the glamour keeping up his old appearance, it wouldn't do to keep it up now he was alone with his lover. 

"Did you see their faces?" Green eyes glinted at him with mirth, his pink lips formed a wide grin as he beamed at the Dark Lord.

"I did, I especially liked Severus' discreet stumble once he'd seen you lick the chocolate from a strawberry. It was almost as sweet as knowing Lucius has been put in his place."  
"You never did tell me what he did, only that he was a problem and killing him wasn't an option." The Dark Lord groaned - he could feel a warmth spread over his cheeks and slouched back against his throne. 

"It was after the last meeting-"  
"The one where I wore nothing but a leather-"  
"Yes, that one!" He glared at his lover, who merely smiled at him, knowing just how to push his buttons. "It was after the last meeting. I'd called Lucius to my study to discuss Draco's future, and we did. During the discussion, he kept trailing his foot up my leg, and when the meeting came to a close, I found a bottle of wine left on my desk."  
The Dark Lord watched his lover's curious expression turn to one of discontent, he quickly leaned closer, bringing their faces a breath apart. He felt Potter's warm breaths escape him and gently pressed a kiss to his young lover's cheek, before grinning and rightening himself. Potter glowered at him, but he just smiled. He enjoyed these games with the young man, Potter - he really should start using his first name- had so many ways of amusing him. 

"He left a note," Tom said, grinning at his lover, who simply raised an eyebrow. The Lord shifted, slipping a hand to his robe pockets, before fishing out a neatly folded piece of parchment. He opened it and handed it to Potter-Harry. Said man was blinking owlishly at the page. 

" Those robes look very becoming on you, but I think I'd look better? Merlin, it's a wonder that man married at all!" Potter groaned, clearly secondhand embarrassment was getting to him. 

"Well put it this way, love," Tom said taking the bowl of strawberries in hand and whispering softly in the young man's ear. "We have strawberries, my king sized bed and a rather expensive bottle of wine courtesy of Lucius Malfoy." He watched his lover's eyes give a spark of desire, before leaning down and kissing him deeply.  
He didn't need Lucius' attention when the man had his wife, and he now had Harry. Dalliances with his Right-Hand men were nothing more than satiate his bodily needs, meaning nothing to him. He knew that today's little demonstration would bring up more questions, he indulged his love in public affections, and while it did serve his purpose, he felt bad for the pain he must have cause Bellatrix, his most loyal. There would be rumors that the Dark Lord had become weak - he'd taken a lover and now had something to exploit. 

He should have known the green-eyed menace would not be good for his reputation.  
It was a shame, but he wasn't giving him up any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments!


End file.
